


Puppy Love

by Iseniich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Imperialshipping/Inspirationalshipping, M/M, Puppy Love, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseniich/pseuds/Iseniich
Summary: Gold tries so hard to be good for Green. Green isn't sure he deserves it.





	Puppy Love

Once upon a time, Green would have given his future to be admired by such an open, happy boy. He’d craved the attention and the limelight, snagged it at every opportunity until finally the one he’d been pining for crushed his heart underfoot and took his happiness.

He’s been a man of quieter pleasures since. A meal made by hand, a gym built by his own hands (and the hands of his pokemon), trainers who cared for him and loved their jobs…

Green doesn’t need a happy, open boy telling him lies about himself to make him feel good. He’s not the best, he’s not the greatest. He’s a sleep-deprived overworked Gym Leader who knows that his position is only ever temporary.

So the sudden arrival of a boy with sun-hued eyes into his life is startling. He smiles like Green is the only person on earth, and never speaks about his loss to anyone or anything. He wants to take Green out to lunches and dinners and picnics in the sun in a way that unnerves him. Green is never sure what the right thing to do about it is. He knows the boy has feelings for him that he cannot return.

Losing Red still hurts too much for Green to contemplate anything with even this sweet boy. He tries, tries so hard it hurts, but he knows one day that this kind, sunny boy who follows him around, admires his strength and pits himself against him will one day leave. He reaches out, fingertips running through thick strands of hair. His gaze averts silently off into his room, amber gaze settling upon the fine features of the boy in his gym.

Green looks away at last, and sighs to himself.He wished he could give Gold what he wants - even if it was just a friendly smile.

But Red left his heart aching, emotions twinging out of control. Darling Gold wasn’t like that. He was always so willing to give Green time. More than Green was willing to give himself, to the point that it hurt.

“Hey.” The boy sits next to him, and Green doesn’t look, his gaze averted out to the window instead, heart picking up the pace slightly. “Um… I heard from the others that you became a gym leader today, so I wanted to give you something…”

The words tear Green’s eyes away from the - frankly bland - scenery outside of his window, facing the boy squarely. “You don’t have to…” He protests the words with none of his usual bite. After seeing Red for much the same reason, he was far to exhausted to protest as vigorously as he might have otherwise done. He’s cut off by a vigorous headshake, the boy pushing a neatly wrapped bundle into his arms. Smooth, cylindrical - Green had seen Gold gift other people Eggs before, and he could tell that this was definitely another one of his egg containers. Green didn’t believe in incubators, but it wasn’t like he could wrap an Egg without any safe padding, now could he?

“I wanted to.” The boy’s gaze is stubbornly set, and Green admires it, if only for a moment. “C’mon, open it up!” Green sighs, but acquiesces to the boy’s hopeful demand. Long fingers unfold and carefully peel away the tape - the wrapping is artful and tastefully shaped, neat folds of shimmery gray paper making him itch to tear it open.

Slowly, the last bit of tape is peeled off, and the paper slips off to reveal the gift. His breath catches. He doesn’t know this design, but he can’t deny that there’s something… unique, about the pretty packaging. He gingerly removes the egg from it’s incubator, setting it in his lap and putting the incubator aside.

“When do they hatch?” He asked softly, fingers stroking the domed shell of the egg with curiosity. If there was one weakness he had, it was getting gifts. And he hadn’t gotten much in the way of gifts from anyone for some time. However, his question was answered as the shell shook violently and begin to crack open.

A cute snout pokes out from the shell, the green flesh flicks up in curiosity as the Snivy continued to eke their way out of their shell.

“Now?” The sheepish way the boy answers makes him laugh, cold demeanor fading slightly in the face of such a thoughtful gift. He lifts them - ah. Her - the little Snivy pushing up under his hands. He can’t help but smile, even as bitter memories assault him.

“Thank you,” He says instead. Gold had done this to be nice. He couldn’t possibly know, and so Green instead accepts the gift for the kindness it is.

He wouldn’t admit it, but this… perhaps this was exactly what he needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Seniichi](seniichi.tumblr.com)


End file.
